Late Night Bet
by FreyaLin
Summary: Ryo is having problems sleeping at night, so he decides to text and annoy the heck out of someone else. Much to Rika's annoyance she responds back which then leads to a little bet. Ryuki ONE-SHOT AND alternate ending
1. Original

a/n: hey there my wonderful readers! This would be my 3rd ryuki fanfic and I hope you all enjoy!

**BTW:** **this is set in** Ryo's POV

'_texting'_

'talking'

* * *

**Late Night Bet  
by: Freya Lin  
**

I'm standing outside of Rika's apartment looking inside her window. It's wet and cold. A very bad combination, especially since I haven't slept for almost 24 hours. So why in the world am I standing here? Well let me inform you about what happen many minutes ago.

_**Flashback**_

It was 2 in the morning and I'm still trying to get some shut eye. I stayed up all night researching about rare digimon cards. Yes, I know I'm a dork when it comes to digimon, but it's not my fault it's so addicting and that I'm so good at it. But still, why couldn't I just sleep already?!

I've already moved and switched positions on the bed a hundred times and I still can't get comfortable. Why do we produce so much heat anyways? I sighed as I kicked the blanket off the bed and laid on my back. I'm meeting the gang again tomorrow, wait it's passed 12 so then…I'll be meeting them soon? God I hate this 12 am rule thing, it's so confusing. Gah! I really need to go to sleep, especially if Rika is going to be there. It's so much fun teasing her and having her give me that look. Ah I could see it now, my all time favorite 'Rika Glare'.

Speaking of Rika I wonder what she's doing right now. Well that was stupid of course she's sleeping, maybe. I should go check up on her. I smirked evilly and grabbed my phone.

"_Morning pumpkin,_ _whatcha doin?" _

I waited a while and laughed quietly as I pictured her with baggy eyes as she read this.

"_Sleepin no thanks 2 u n dont call me tht"_

I smiled and hurriedly text her before she dosed off again. If I can't sleep I'll just have to make someone suffer with me. Although you can hardly call this suffering, more like fun and extreme annoyance to the max.

"_Sry cant sleep at all"_

"_So I figured" _

I chuckled. I could just picture her rolling her eyes.

"_U seem upset wildcat, did I wake u 4rm a wonderful dream bout me?" _I smirked.

"_Only a moron would"_

Ah, touché ms. wildcat.

"_Well I was dreamin bout u"_

"_Was I tryin 2 throw u off a cliff?"_

"_No"_

"_Wut ashame"_

I laughed silently gosh she's so brutal, one of the reasons why she's so fun to tease. However, what I didn't know was that the next thing I typed would make things go her way other than mines.

"_actually u were in a guys body"_

"_Wut R U gay?"_

"_When it comes 2 u yea"_

I couldn't help smiling as we continued our chat. Just then a little devious thought crept in my head.

"_So wildcat, wut R U wearin rite now?" _

"…"_,_ she texted back. I knew she wasn't going to answer.

"_was worth a shot"_ I grinned as I sat up on the bed. This is not helping me sleep at all but it sure as hell is worth it.

"_wanna kno wut im wearin?"_

"_no"_

I pouted. That was a flat response.

"_I'm wearin a thong n huggin a pix of u in a position u'd never think of"_

"_thts disturbin"_

"_psh u kno I look smexy"_

I was now on the verge of jumping off my bed and yelling and laughing, thanks to all this excitement. My lips curled into a silly smile as I let off a gasp of breath. I laid down on my back again and placed the phone onto my pillow. I was finally beginning to feel the sleepiness overwhelm me until my phone lit up. I got excited and annoyed at the same time, weird combination but that's what Rika does to you. I smiled at that thought.

"_if smexy equals gay n Ryo equals smexy, then Ryo equals gay" (a/n: stupid equal sign won't work)_

Ouch, she's at it again. I could just picture her smug look as she texted this. But if she wants to pay the "if then statement" game then she is so on. She is going to regret ever calling me gay! Even though she said it like twice now. I scowled, I can't believe I just burned myself, that was weird. And what's also weird, instead of writing another comeback I wrote:

"_I jux burned myself...(add in a scowl face)"_

Wow, I'm such a dork. I mentally slammed my head on the wall. I'm suppose to be in control of the conversation not the other way around. Just as I was about to yell at myself further the phone lit up again.

"_im tired stop textin me idiot"_

"_but I cant help it ur so cute when ur angry"_

"_u cant even c me"_

"_wut makes u think I cant"_

"_becuz u wouldn't b so stupid as 2 stand in rain lookin me"_

"_wanna bet?"_

"_ur on,"_

" _loser has 2 do everything winner says 4 a day"_

"_deal"_

I looked outside and scowled she was right, it was raining but it was so light you'd barely hear the raindrops. She must've looked outside to check, I chuckled. I looked at the window again and she was right **again**! Gosh why was she always right? Even though it wasn't raining hard, from the looks of it, it seems extremely cold. Looks like I'd have to be her little servant, although that didn't sound so bad. I checked the clock its 3:48 am we've been texting for almost 2 hours! Ugh, I just knew I wouldn't be able to sleep after our little conversation. However I don't regret it, I smiled at that thought.

_**End of Flashback**_

And after all the thoughts I put into not coming, here I am standing outside her apartment window like some stalker. I sighed as I thought of her old neighbors gossiping about this in the morning if they saw me. I grabbed my phone. It was 4:04 am.

"_look outside ur window"_

A couple of seconds later I saw a light in the room, her cell phone most likely. I looked closer as the light shined on her face. Gosh, she is so pretty even though she had baggy eyes. As she read the message I noticed her eyes widen and looked over towards me. I shivered and gave her a wave. She walked off the bed and I blushed at what she was wearing; short shorts and a tank top.

I think she knew that I was staring, because she threw a pillow towards the window. I laughed quietly. And then finally she opened the door.

"Looks like I won the deal pumpkin," I smirked and walked towards her. She had on a lilac robe that went down towards her knees.

"You're an idiot," she sighed and threw open the door. "Why in the world would you do the bet?" I took off my trench coat and placed in on the sofa. I walked to her kitchen and noticed the coffee machine was on and the fresh smell of coffee brushed up against my face. I grinned.

"Even though you say that, you knew I was going to come anyways didn't you," I stated. She blushed and glared.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for hero boy," she walked into the kitchen and sat on the chair opposite of me. I chuckled as she crossed her arms.

"Well," I started "what was I suppose to do? My own girlfriend challenged me and I completed the challenge. I would have thought you'd be happy." She shrugged.

"I would have been much happier if you failed and became my slave." She said a matter-of-factly. "Well since you won the bet why don't you go back home and celebrate."

"I have a better idea," my grin grew even wider as I motioned towards her. "Why don't I just stay here for the night and we can both leave together in the morning!" she smiled and moved in closer.

"No" I knew she was going to say that. But I had another trick up my sleeves.

"Remember Rika dear, I won the bet therefore you are my slave. Meaning you must do what ever it is I tell you," I smiled as I sensed her shock. She then gave me the infamous 'Rika Glare'. Ah, how I love that look. She blushed a bit sighed.

"Fine!" she slammed her hands on table. Yes! I won 2 times in one day, yay! "But you're sleeping on the living room floor."

"Damn." so much for my winning streak.

* * *

**a/n:** so how was it? lol I had a great time writing this one. I got the idea when I too couldn't sleep at night. But of course I didn't annoy anyone like someone else did...ryo...ahem anywaise I actually also had an alternate ending to this which is pretty much an add on to this ending. But if you guys want to read it just tell me and I'll post it up SMILES


	2. Alt Ending

**a/n**: Here you go! To all my reviewers who wanted another chapter, here is the alternate ending you've been waiting for...but it is not as great as the first...well that's up for you to decide. Well i hope you like it!

_'texting'_

"talking"

**

* * *

  
**

**A Late Night Bet: Alternate ending  
by: FreyaLin**

It is 4:30 am and here I am sleeping in Rika's apartment. Sadly it was her couch and not her bed. I scowled. She was supposed to be my slave and yet she commanded me like I was hers. Actually, that didn't sound as bad as I thought. I scowled again. Why does she do this to me! Always making me contradict myself! I rolled over to the side smelling the quilt she let me use.

"Ah," smelled just like her. If she knew what I was doing she'd probably roll her eyes again. I silently chuckled. Ok, this was not helping at all. I need to sleep in order to be ready for tomorrow's get together." Damn, tomorrow, today. Whatever," I grumbled. Just then another idea popped into my head. I snickered and grabbed my phone.

'_Im cold,'_ I texted. The next thing I knew, a bigger quilt was thrown in my face. I smiled underneath the intense heat. The click of the door was heard and I texted her again.

'_O ms. Wildcat, im thirsty now_'. The door swung open and the kitchen light turned on, blinding my eyes when I tried to look for her. I laughed at the sight of her tangled hair and her pissed off face pouring water for me. I then slid my phone a couple distances away from me making sure she didn't notice what I was doing.

You see I had a plan, a bulletproof plan. I was going to make Rika spill the water onto her couch and then I will demand that I sleep in her bed tonight! Yes it is perfect. I entangled my fingers together in a motion that Mr. Burns, from the Simpsons, frequently does when he says "excellent", because this was "excellent".

"Any day now, my slave," I smirked as I saw her twitch a little. This was too fun! She then turned off the light and walked towards me, I sat up and scooted to the right, making her change directions. Yes, I thought, walk to me, closer now.

"Would you stop moving, I can't see you properly," she growled and walked slower and closer to me.

"Don't worry love, I can see you perfectly," I smiled. "wait, walk a little bit to the left. You're about to hit the wall," I lied. Just as she was a couple feet away from my phone she stopped. Shit, she must have found out.

"Where are you?" she took a bigger step and was face to face with me. Damn she didn't trip!

"I'm right here," I breathed into her ear and felt her tense a bit.

"Well, here Mr. Annoying," she shoved the water at me and I smirked, a new idea coming to my head. Just as she was about to walk away I grabbed her arm and dropped the both of us unto the couch; the water spilling unto the mattress.

"What the hell Ryo?!" she snapped and got up running to turn on the light, but tripped and I think she broke my phone doing so. Damn, I didn't get to see her expression. When the light lit up I sighed.

"Sorry, I tripped and grabbed the nearest thing I could get a hold off," I smiled sheepishly, hoping she would buy my lie. She turned around pissed and passed by the couch.

"Whatever, goodnight hero-bo-"

"-Master"

"What?" she turned around. I sat up and placed my head onto the head part of the sofa.

"Master, I want you to call me master for today." I smirked.

"Over your dead body." She was about turn again but I grabbed her wrist. Wasn't the phrase, 'over _my_ dead body'? Well that's Rika for you, overly brutal. I chuckled.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear. Have we forgotten about our little bet?" I couldn't help but look at her horrid expression. She was pissed and I knew it. She probably wanted to kill me right now, but it's so worth it. She started to stutter a bit but finally said it.

"Fine m-ma-mast..er" she grumbled and looked away blushing. Yes! Score one for the awesome King Ryo!

"I also demand that I sleep on your bed tonight!" At this she turned her head shockingly at me.

"You're joking!"she tried to get out of my grasp but I wouldn't budge. "Give me a good reason as to why I should let you sleep on my bed." She puffed. I smirked.

"How about three?" I asked innocently. "1. I'm your boyfriend and I deserve to be on your bed!" she snorted not even taking it to consideration. "2. You are my slave now and you must do everything that I tell you to-,"

"Damn, jerk" I think that's what she muttered.

"-and finally 3. You spilled water all over your couch and its now wet. I can't sleep." She looked into my eyes as if to respond back, she sighed and I knew I had won. I then happily skipped to her room and what I saw made me weak in the knees. She had another futon on the other side of her bed. We weren't going to share her bed, tears came running out. She smirked.

"Here you go, master," she grinned and went to the futon. "You can sleep on my bed." I can not believe that she tricked me AGAIN! I sighed in disappointment.

"Damn...again..."

* * *

**a/n:** well I hope you guys enjoyed it at least, I had fun writing this story and the Alt ending I just hope that you guys enjoyed reading it! I just wanted to thank my editor Rachel for editing both chapters and pretty much, this is it for A Late Night Bet I hope you guys had fun reading! Sayonara! See you in another story!

-FreyaLin


End file.
